The present invention relates to wireless terminals and service providers and more particularly to methods of transmitting and/or receiving digital data and related wireless terminals and wireless service providers.
Wireless terminals such as cellular radio telephones, personal digital assistants, and handheld computers may provide high-speed data links to the Internet and other data services. Higher speed data links provided by current and future wireless networks may also allow two way information transfers, and multiple data exchanges may occur simultaneously.
With high-speed two-way always-online data links, malicious and/or unauthorized data transfers to/from the wireless terminal without knowledge of the user may be more likely to occur. For example, information may be extracted from a wireless terminal without user consent, and/or harmful information such as a virus may be directed to the wireless terminal.
While the wireless terminal may be turned off to prevent undesired transfers, there may be an undesirable service acquisition time required to reestablish the data link. Moreover, desired communications could be missed when the wireless terminal is turned off.